Fics Locos de WoY
by Becatrox
Summary: Conjunto de varias historias cortas y divertidas de Woy, que tienen como protagonistas a Wander, Sylvia, Hater y Peppers. Ademas de alto contenido SYLANDER y DeathGlare (PeppersxHater)


**¡Hola gente de Fanfiction! a pesar que mi ausencia en este lugar se nota hoy les traigo este collab ...así es, un trabajo en conjunto con mi grandiosa colega en el shippeo místico _Sylander y DeathGlare_ xDD ¡Rosie R.D!. **

**Esto consiste de varias mini historias de distintos temas que escribimos ambas , contiene mucho _Sylander y DeathGlare_. Ademas de algunas bromas de bastante doble sentido x,DD hahaha**

 **Estos fics surgieron cuando un dia aburridas nos pusimos a inventar temas para que la otra escribira algo corto al respecto :3, así que señalare las historias que Rosie escribió con una "(R)" por delante, y las que yo escribi con una "(B)". Espero que estas historias locas sean de su agrado, y les saquen alguna risa como hicieron con nosotras xD**

* * *

 _ **(R) Extraña confusión**_

-¡Peepers, Peepers!-Llamaba Hater mientras esta vez era él quien se movía para buscar al comandante, dado que normalmente solía llamarlo hasta que él venga.

-¿Señor?-Dijo Peepers, finalmente encontrado y sorprendido por la actitud de su jefe. Parecía realmente alterado."

-¡Peepers, que bueno que te encuentro, ven acá!

Y dicho esto, lo jaló hacia una habitación a solas para que no se entrometieran los demás watchdogs"

-Señor, ¿por qué está tan alterado?, ¿es Wander otra vez?-Preguntó el globo ocular, con un leve tono de reproche.

-Estoy embarazado.

...

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Peepers confundido- Eso es imp...

-No Peepers, estoy seguro.-Lo interrumpió-¡Tengo los síntomas!, tengo mareos, vómitos, me quejo por todo...

-Lo último no es una sorpresa.-Murmuró el ojo-

¿Qué debo hacer Peepers?-Preguntó el hombre esqueleto volviendo al pánico-

Nada, ¡porque NO está embarazado!, ¡eso es imposible!, ¡usted es...!

¡Cállate Peepers!, que no te escuche el bebé. O puede ponerme peor

-Peepers solo rodó el ojo con impaciencia-

NO. ESTÁ. EMBARAZADO-Replicó-Además, ¿con quién...?

-Tranquilo Peepers.-volvió a interrumpirlo- Me haré cargo de esto... Sí, ¡sí, puede ser una oportunidad para enseñarle a mi propio hijo sobre el trabajo de la maldad!, ¡conquistará la galaxia con estilo!

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

-¡Ya está hecho Peepers!, manda a todos los watchdogs a cumplir mis caprichos y antojos. Y quiero para mañana las cosas para bebé más cool que encuentres.

-¡Le vuelvo a repetir que...!

-Calma Peepers, te dejaré decidir el nombre conmigo, ¡pero no quiero nada que suene nerd!-y así concluyó la conversación el emperador del mal. Yéndose y dejando al pobre Peepers ahí solo y rabiando

¡QUE NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADO, AYER SE COMIÓ COMO CASI LA MITAD DE TODA LA COMIDA CHATARRA DE LA NAVE!

* * *

 _ **(B)¿Sorpresa o Mal entendido?**_

Wander y Sylvia se encontraban de costumbre en su recorrido. En este instante ambos caminaban por un centro comercial, Sylvia no dejaba de quejarse desde hace un rato de lo feo que estaba pintado.

\- Enserio lo digo Wander, parece que no saben escoger colores en este planeta...-

-¡vamos Syl! No están tan mal-

-¡AgH! Nose, hoy simplemente odio todo - Sylvia se cruza de brazos pero en un segundo nota un puesto de rosquillas.

-Oh...eso huele bien-

-Sylvia, acabamos de comer- Wander ríe suavemente

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no se te antoja algo como...¿una rosquilla con un pepinillo? De repente quiero eso -

-A-ah...s-si eso quieres- Wander menciona pensativo, no tenía idea que Sylvia le gustara esa combinación, se quedó pensando en aquello por lo que Sylvia lo deja atrás, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta observo como esta peleaba con el empleado del puestito.

-Enserio le digo ¡Esta rosquilla está más dulce de lo normal! Hace unos días que vine y sabía bien-

-Es la misma receta señorita, seguro que le sabe diferente por mezclarlo con el pepinillo-

\- Claro que no, ¡Yo sé de lo que hablo!-

Mientras Sylvia peleaba Wander comenzó a pensar... ¿Mala actitud? ¿Antojos? ¿Cambios de humor? ...

-¡OOOH POR GROOOOP!- Wander grita a todo pulmón asustando a Sylvia, quien voltea a verlo

-Wander, ¿¡Que sucede?! ¿¡Porque gritas así?! ¡¿Pasa algo?! -

-¡SYLVIA! ¡COMO NO LO NOTE ANTES!- Dijo el nómada haciendo una pausa mientras su sonrisa crece - ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA, EMBARAZADA!-

Wander grita con una expresión de total felicidad y estrellas en los ojos

-¡SEREMOS PADRES!-

Sylvia con nerviosismo nota como el vendedor se queda viéndolos mientras dice "ah...felicidades creo", Sylvia de inmediato toma a Wander del brazo y lo jala a un lugar con menos gente.

-¡Wander! Deja de gritar esas cosas, ¿¡De donde sacas eso?! Claro que no lo estoy-

-Pero Sylvia, ¡Todas las señales! Antojos, mal humor, ¡Hasta te noto más llenita! - Wander dice emocionado

-Ah...no, esa solo soy yo, actuando como de costumbre y ¿cómo que más llenita? - Sylvia frunce el ceño viendo a Wander molesta por aquel comentario, pero rápidamente retoma el tema -además no es posible, no, simplemente no -

-¡Pero Sylvia! Claro que es posible, más que posible diría yo, que no recuerdas aquella noche en la que tú y yo- Sylvia rápido interrumpe sonrojada al nómada tapándole la boca nerviosamente con sus manos-

-¡WANDER! n-no es momento para hablar de eso exactamente acá en PUBLICO.

Sylvia bastante sonrojada solo ruega que no se ponga a hablar de los detalles, al momento que nota a Wander quitar la mano de ella de su boca.

-Pero Sylvia ¡¿Si ese es el proceso para hacer bebés que más podría ser?! - Wander rápido comienza a dar brincos eufórico.

-AHHHH QUE EMOCIÓN, ahora tenemos que pensar en nombres de bebé.

Sylvia giro los ojos

-¡WANDER ESCUCHAME, en serio que no es posible! -

-¿ah sí? ¿Y porque no consideras que si sea posible señorita negativa?- Wander serio posiciona sus manos en su cintura - ¿Porque negarlo tanto? ¿Es que acaso no te agrada la idea de tener un bebé conmigo? - Molesto se cruza de brazos, sintiéndose algo ofendido que Sylvia lo niegue tanto-

-Aghh...no Wander, claro que no es eso, si te digo que no es posible es porque-

Wander interrumpe

-¿Porque? Solo porque tú no quieres, ¡dame una buena razón! -

-¡PORQUE LOS ZBORNAKS PONEMOS HUEVOS! - menciona Sylvia ya algo astiada

-...oh- Dice Wander cambiando completamente su expresión

-je...bu-bueno... Esta será una divertida historia de la que nos reiremos en el futuro ¿No crees Syl? -

El nómada ríe de manera nerviosa algo apenado, mientras Sylvia solo lo ve serio cruzada de brazos.

* * *

 _ **(R) La incomoda Compra**_

Peepers soltaba maldiciones con cada paso que daba hacia la farmacia, sin contar que se encontraba rojo tanto de ira como de vergüenza. Por supuesto, Lord Hater le había mandado comprar "algo" especial, y como ninguno quería que los demás watchdogs supieran sobre sus vida privadas (en especial el chismoso de Andy), al emperador del mal no se le ocurrió mejor idea que enviar al mismo Peepers por el pedido. El ojo se negó a la primera, pero al ser vencido en una ronda de piedra, papel, tijeras o rayos-eléctricos, no le quedó de otra que obedecer a regañadientes.

El globo ocular llegó a la dicha farmacia, por suerte, no había casi nadie, por lo cual este tormento podría acabarse más pronto de lo que pensaba. Tomó rápidamente lo que buscaba y fue a pagar al mostrador.

—Disculpe… ¡disculpe!—Alzó un poco la voz, al no ver rastro del cajero.—Ugh, ¿podría atenderme alguien, por favor?

—¡Buenas noches!, ¿en qué puedo servirle, querido y especial cliente?

Esa voz. ESA VOZ. OH POR GROP, RECONOCÍA ESA VOZ.

—¡¿T-TÚ?!—Dijo espantado, quería morirse.

—¡Comandante Peepers!, ¡que gusto verlo!—Exclamó más que emocionado el dueño de la voz, nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Wander.—¡SYYYLVIA, MIRA, ES EL COMANDANTE PEEPERS!

La zbornak, que atendía a otros clientes en la otra fila, tan solo saludó con la mano y siguió con lo suyo.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?!

—Ohhh, ¡es una larga historia!, pero está bien, ¡puedo contarla en el próximo descanso!—Contestó sonriente el nómada—Entonces, ¿qué va a comprar?

—L-La verdad es que yo…

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué está nervioso?—Preguntó con curiosidad la cuchara naranja al ver al comandante tan nervioso, y rojo…

Sylvia, quien justo terminaba de atender a todos los clientes de su fila, se acercó a ayudar a su amigo con el extraño problema, más porque ya quería tomarse un descanso, se dio con la sorpresa de que… lo que tenía Peepers entre las manos; eran condones.

—¡Pfff!—Soltó con burla la zbornak, tapándose la boca intentando aguantarse la risa.

—¿Qué pasa, Sylvia?—Los comportamientos cada vez le parecían más extraños a Wander, hasta que por fin decidió mirar mejor lo que tenía Peepers entre las manos.—Ohh…

—¡CÁLLENCE, SOLO QUIERO PAGAR POR ESTO E IRME DE AQUÍ!, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!—Exclamó con furia el globo ocular, intentando disimular su vergüenza.

—Vaya comandante Peepers, no sabía que… compraba algo especial.—Comentó Wander, aun sonriendo pero con un tono algo diferente al que acostumbraba. Soltó una pequeña risa lo cual enfureció más a Peepers.

Peepers tan solo hervía en odio puro.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Oh no Wander, Peeps no parece de esos… tú sabes… además es una pregunta muy directa, ¿no lo crees amigo?

—Cierto, perdón.—Se escucharon risas—Ahora mismo lo paso por la caja.

Y así, Wander dejó que Peepers pagara por el producto, aunque aún se podía sentir el ambiente algo… chistoso (en palabras de Wander), más que todo embarazoso para el pobre comandante que solo se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Le dieron el objeto en una bolsa, la cual tomó rápidamente el globo ocular y se disponía a irse muy apresurado.

—¡QUE LA PASE MUY BIEN, COMANDANTE PEPEERS!—Exclamó Wander animadamente, guiñando un ojo con picardía y agitando la mano.

Peepers solo dio un disparo al azar con su láser y se fue de allí.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto, Peepers?, ¡me tuviste esperando por mucho tiempo!—Regañó Lord Hater apenas Peepers entró por la puerta.—¡¿Acaso te perdiste o qué?!

—Hubo algunos inconvenientes…—Respondió él a su amo, no queriendo entrar en detalles a decir verdad.—En fin, ¿ya comenzamos o no?

—Ah sí, sí, claro.—Dijo el hombre esqueleto, tomando la caja de condones y sacándolos de la bolsa.

…

—¿Entonces, señor?...

—Peepers, ¿cómo demonios se usan estas cosas?

—¡AH, ME LLEVA LA…!

* * *

 _ **(B) "MI" Sylvia**_

Wander y Sylvia descansaban en el pasto, observaban una hermosa puesta de sol juntos, tomados de las manos. La temperatura era idónea, ni muy caliente ni muy frio, no había ruido alguno más que el sonar de algunos pajarillos de aquel planeta. Sin duda un ambiente muy romántico para la pareja viajera.

—Sylvia… sabes, estar contigo ahora en este hermoso lugar me hace tan feliz, me siento tan bien de que tu- El nómada es interrumpido por el sonar de estruendosa música electrónica, además de la vibración rítmica que podía sentir acercarse cada vez más y más, y mucho antes que pudiera decir algo una limosina estaba sobre ellos.

— ¡HEY NENA! — Dice el emperador asombroso en su conocido molesto tono al notar a Sylvia allí, la mencionada solamente se limita a girar los ojos con molestia.

—Oh grop…lo que faltaba, ese odioso atún…

Wander simplemente ve con curiosidad como el Emperador baja.

—¡Hey Becs! Que sorpresa verte aquí hermosa, ya te extrañaba— El molesto hombre tiburón le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta a la vez que lanzo un beso a la Zbornak. Ella la vio con desprecio cruzándose de brazos, mientras Wander sonrió un poco de manera incomoda; no estaba acostumbrado a estar involucrado en esta clase de escenarios pero no le estaba agradando el cómo Asombroso se comportaba alrededor de su novia.

—Esfúmate Oloroso pescado, estamos ocupados— menciona Sylvia viéndolo con desprecio

—Vamos nena, ya podrás trabajar de niñera a otra hora ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a divertir un rato? — Simplemente camino hacia Sylvia haciendo a Wander a un lado, mientras la abrazaba de costado con uno de sus brazos. Sylvia vio con molestia aquella acción y su primer reflejo fue apretar su puño, estaba a segundos de estrellarlo contra la cara de ese cretino cuando algo más llamo su atención, tanto como la de Asombroso.

—Lo siento Emperador asombroso pero considero tu actitud muy maleducada— Wander se cruza de brazos borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y viendo con molestia al emperador— Así que te lo pediré de manera amable, suelte a Sylvia — No podía haber más seriedad en la cara de aquella pelusa, Sylvia sonrió, aunque la reacción de Asombroso no fue la deseada, sino que este estallo a reír.

—¡HAHAHAHAH! ¿E-enserio tú me estás diciendo que hacer? ¡VAMOS! ¿Por qué Becs preferiría pasar la tarde contigo cuando puede irse a Asombrosolandia con su servidor?— El tiburón sonríe arrogante.

—Pues porque Sylvia es mi novia— Wander jamás hablo con tanta seriedad, su mirada era fría, cosa extraña en él, no parecía el Wander de siempre. Sylvia sonrió al escuchar aquello, dándole ternura el que Wander la defendiera, a pesar de que ella pudiera manejar la situación sola, pero era lindo el detalle.

— ¡ASI ES APESTOSO ATUN! — Dicho esto Sylvia se suelta del medio abrazo del emperador asombroso dándole un fuerte y brusco empujón, dejándolo unos segundos estupefacto

—Wow, ¿Hablan enserio? ¿Ustedes dos? ¡SI CLARO! No crean que es tan fácil engañarme

—¿Por qué mentiríamos con algo así Emperador asombroso? –Pregunta Wander con duda, quien ya estaba ligeramente más calmado al Sylvia haberse zafado de aquel sujeto y estar ahora a su lado.

—Pues…Mírense, no parecen nada una pareja.

— ¡AHHG! NO TENEMOS PORQUE PROVARTE NADA, Wander ya vámonos — responde Sylvia molesta dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

—No, Sylvia. Debo demostrarle que esto es cosa seria para mí— menciona con seriedad la pequeña pelusa, cosa que hace sonrojar a Sylvia y sentirse entre conmovida y alagada

—W-Wander n-no es necesario… — Wander simplemente ignora aquello que le dice Sylvia y da unos pasos hacia adelante con mirada seria, viendo a Asombroso. El mismo le regresa una mirada de molestia, esperando oír lo que parece que dirá.

—Bueno, ¡Es bueno que preguntes! , Veras, Sylvia y yo ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo y hemos hecho de tooooodo lo que hacen los novios — Wander de inmediato cambia su seriedad por un tono juguetón y alegre.

— ¿A SI? ¿Cómo qué? — Menciono con incredulidad el emperador

— ¡Me alegra que lo preguntes! Pues vemos atardeceres juntos, tomamos malteadas del mismo vaso, incluso tenemos nuestro propio día de comer helado juntos — Wander suelta una risita mientras Sylvia solo se sonroja un poco.

—¡Bah! Esas son cosas que cualquier par de amigos haría, ¿Al menos se han besado?

—¡Claro! Como no, específicamente como 30 veces al día— el nómada suelta una risa algo traviesa sonrojándose ligeramente

—Besos en la mejilla he de imaginar— El emperador asombroso gira sus ojos, incrédulo y con recelo.

—¿Mejilla? Pues si a veces, pero créeme, no solo ahí — La sonrisa de Wander cambia por una más picara mientras levanta una de sus cejas, Sylvia estaba más que sonrojada, cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Sentía que esto no podía ponerse más vergonzoso. Incluso el Emperador Asombroso tenía una mirada algo desconcertada por eso último dicho por Wander.

— Oh, Y no puedo olvidar mencionar que Sylvia es sensacional besando, no sabía que fuera tan buena para el beso francés y también con- Wander no puedo acabar de manera correcta aquello porque rápidamente Sylvia interrumpió —¡BIEN BIEN! CREO QUE YA ENTENDIO EL PUNTO WANDER! –Sylvia altamente sonrojada sonríe de la manera más incómoda y nerviosa posible mientras está al lado de Wander

—¡Pero Sylvia! Si aún no llego a la mejor parte, recuerdas aquella vez que-

—¡SI SI WANDER! S-solo deja de andarlo contando en todas partes— La algo molesta Sylvia arde en notable sonrojo.

—Lo que tú quieras mí amada dulce Sylvia de jalea de moras— Wander habla en un tono desbordantemente meloso, mientras abraza a la mencionada que arde en vivo sonrojo, deseando que la tierra la trague.

—Okay… creo que vi suficiente por hoy…agh…— El emperador se da la vuelta y algo intrigado regresa a su nave. Wander sonríe ante esto, aunque con una sonrisa algo diferente a sus usuales, una de "haber ganado la batalla" —Ves Sylvia, Ahora nunca te molestara otra vez— El nómada sonríe de manera adorable abrazando mucho más a Sylvia — Ni él ni nadie más molestara de esa manera a mi Sylvia —

—Cállate…— Menciona ella aun apenada y molesta por todo lo que Wander menciono en su jueguito con el emperador de demostrar que él tenía la razón. Wander podía ser la criatura más adorable del mundo, pero también el más idiota.

* * *

 _ **(R) Borrachera sin igual**_

No sabía qué era peor, si estar sentado con la insípida Zbornak cuya sola presencia le fastidiaba, o ver a Lord Hater haciendo el ridículo frente a medio bar galáctico. La estúpida música de fondo "relajante" no le ayudaba en nada y ya eran las 2:00 a.m., a este paso, aparte de estar malhumorado; no dormiría nada, ¡y mañana tenían su próxima conquista!, habría que posponerla nuevamente este mes... pensar en eso le ponía todavía peor. ¿Cómo es que se habían metido en esto?

Por otra parte, la zbornak a su lado también se veía molesta, aunque no tanto como él (o quizás no lo demostraba), tenía un vaso vacío entre las manos y una chaqueta negra de cuero, su mirada se fijaba en la misma dirección que Peepers, pero no exactamente hacia Hater, sino a quien hacía el ridículo junto al saco de huesos; nadie más que su esponjoso novio Wander.

—¡Oohhh pooor Groop, Hatey!—Exclamó cuchara peluda, obviamente su tono denotaba lo mareado que estaba por el alcohol—¡Eeestaa es mi canción favoritaaa!, ¡debemos cantarla ahoooraa!

—¡Solo YOOO puedo decir cuando debemos cantaaar, tontoo!—Le contestó en el mismo tono Hater, pero con su actitud altanera de siempre—¡Y DIGO QUE LO HAGAMOS AHOOORAA!

—¡WOOOHOOO!

Y así, los dos comenzaron a cantar con la peor entonación de la galaxia, mientras Peepers y Sylvia se morían de vergüenza en un rincón. Aun se preguntaban cómo fue que llegaron a esta situación tan bochornosa, bueno, Peepers ya lo sabía, fue porque Lord Hater quería "descansar del trabajo y tomar ALGUNOS tragos", cabe resaltar el algunos, claro está. En cambio, Sylvia vino para su diversión propia, siendo seguida por Wander, a quien solo descuidó un rato para ir al baño… cabe mencionar que al volver se encontró con la extraña escena de Wander y Hater abrazados, riéndose y gritando incoherencia gracias al exceso de alcohol.

—No muestran ninguna señal de querer irse, ¿verdad?—Espetó Peepers con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Tú lo has dicho.—Sylvia contestó en con la misma expresión.

Los dos resoplaron resignados, las cosas que hacían por este par de payasos. Bien pudieron irse y dejarlos, pero después la consciencia no les permitiría dormir en paz…

"¡OOOHHHH OOOHHH, LAS CHICAS SOLAS!, ¡OOOHHHH OOOHHH, LA PISTA ES MIA TOODAAA!", cantaban Wander y Hater al unísono, con baile incluido.

El globo ocular se preguntaba cuando terminaría todo este martirio, si lo mejor sería ignorar aquel espectáculo o darse un tiro con su propia arma…

Sylvia, por su parte, decidió dejar de amargarse la vida y aceptar la situación, quizás esto no era tan malo, puede que hasta sea entretenido hasta cierto punto. Así que hizo algo que a Peepers le dejó algo intrigado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es algo solo para el recuerdo.—Tan solo le dijo con un semblante más relajado, riendo levemente. En efecto, Sylvia estaba grabando—Tranquilo, no lo voy publicar en internet o algo así.

—Más te vale.—Amenazó el ojo. Nadie avergonzaría a Lord Hater en su guardia (solo el mismísimo Hater, por supuesto).

—Vamos, dime que no te divierte…—Sonrió ella, con sorna.

Peepers pestañeó una vez y observó a su jefe, que junto a la nefasta pelusa naranja, seguían cantando esa ridícula canción pop para niñas:

"¡REINAAS DE LA DIIISCOOOO!"

Tenía que admitir que… sí era muy gracioso.

Los dos rieron ante la escena mientras la grabación continuaba. Esto era oro puro y era la primera vez que ellos no salían humillados por sus compañeros, al menos ese siempre era el caso del pobre comandante Peepers. Si no fuera porque quieren tanto a esos idiotas, la transmisión ya hubiese sido en vivo.

—¡Oooye, Hateeeyy!—Wander le llamó la atención de repente al esqueleto. Notándose ya el tan esperado hipo—¿Saaabes algoo?...

—Uuugh, ¿qué… qué sucedeee?

—Es que…—Volvió a hipar—¡TEEE AMOOO!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡EREEES MI MEJOOOOOOR AMIGO!—Chilló de felicidad, abrazando al susodicho.

Sylvia y Peepers tan solo volvieron a reír.

—¡YOO TAMBIÉN WAAANDER!—Correspondió al abrazo, también haciéndose notar el hipo—¡TÚ… TÚ EEREES COMO MI HERMANOOO!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO!—Hipó, con una sonrisa tonta—¡PERO NO DE MANERA GAY, EEEEHHH!, ¡PARA ESO TENGO A PEEPERS!

El mencionado tan solo se paralizó al escuchar su nombre… rayos, ¿estaba comenzando a enrojecerse, o aquí hacía más calor de lo normal?

—¡Hey Peps!, ¡CARIÑOOO!—Gritó Hater a los cuatro vientos, mientras el globo ocular intentaba disimular que esas palabras no se dirigían a él—¡TÚ!, ¡EL OJO SEXY DE ALLÁ!, ¡ERES EL MEJOR, BEBÉÉÉ!

—Grop, no…—Murmuró el comandante tapándose el rostro, demasiado tarde, ahora todos sabían que se refería a él. Y de su relación.

Sylvia rió más fuerte, aquello cada vez se ponía mejor, pensó. Pero solo porque no sabía lo que le esperaba…

—¡Oyeee Syyyl!, ¡Syyyl!, ¡SYYYL!, ¡HEY SYLVIA!—Llamó melosamente Wander, subiéndose a la barra.—¡SÍ, LA LINDA ZBORNAK DE CABELLO FUCSIA!, ¡DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ERES DINAMITA NENAAA!

Ahora era el turno de Sylvia para enrojecerse, esto se salía un poco de control, pero por alguna razón declinó en la filmación de los hechos.

Hater hizo lo mismo que Wander.

—¿Alguien quiere escuchar una bueeena historiaaa?—Hater alzó la voz, sin vergüenza alguna—¡Yo tengo una muuuuy divertida!, ¡jaja!, ¡pero no le digan a Peepers, le prometí jamás contarla!

—¡NO SE ATREVA!—Gritó el enfurecido comandante desde su mesa, obviamente, no siendo escuchado por el ebrio de su jefe.

—Estábamos en la sala de conferencias, sooooloos…

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser.—Repetía una y otra vez el globo ocular, rogando que el relato no continúe. Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos.

—Y… ¡jaja!, supuestamente, estábamos en una reunión "privada"—Hizo comillas con los dedos, resaltando la palabra. Hipó— Ya saben a lo que me refiero… eeen fiiin, la cosa es que Peepers y yoo estábamos ahí, ¡y todo iba de maravilla!, hasta que… ¡LA MESA SE ROMPIÓ!, ¡JAJAJAJA!

El bar se inundó en risas, y el pobre comandante Peepers no sabía ni dónde meterse. Definitivamente, la mayor humillación de su vida. Ya vería Hater cuando volvieran a la nave…

—¡OHHH, OHHH!, ¡YO TENGO OTRA HISTORIAAA!, ¡YOOO!—Insistió un muy entusiasmado Wander, Sylvia comenzó a desear que un meteoro se estrellase contra el bar—¡Esta es sobre MÍÍÍÍ y SYLVIAAA!

—No, no, no, no, no…—Murmuraba Sylvia. Muy en vano.

—Je, bueeeenoo.—Comenzó el nómada—Nos encontrábamos en una cueva muy oscura, de noche...—Guiñó el ojo con picardía, gesto que solo puso más nerviosa a la zbornak—Y Sylvia… Sylvia y yo estábamos… je, bueno, eso. Cuando de pronto… ¡Olvidamos que Syyyyl no se había quitado las riendas!, ¿pueden creeeerloo?

—¡WANDER, NO TE ATREVAS A CONTINUAR!

—¡JAJA, Y ENTONCES, SE NOS OCURRIÓ UNA GRAAAAN IDEA!, ¿A QUE SÍ, EH, SYL?, OH SÍ…—Soltó eufórico—¡VERÁN, LA COSA ES QUE SE NOS OCURRIÓ…!

Pero antes de que este terminara su frase, un estruendoso disparo resonó entre todo el bar, haciendo volar el techo en pedazos.

—¡YA ME CANSÉ, NOS VAMOS!—Gritó severamente el pequeño comandante—¡Y NI PIENSEN QUE LES VOY A PAGAR POR UNA NOCHE DE HUMILLACIÓN!

Y dicho esto, tomó a su jefe por uno de los rayos de su capucha, y se lo llevó a rastras. Sylvia no se quedó atrás, pues aprovechó la distracción para llevarse a su novio muy lejos de allí, aguantando las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Sin lugar a dudas, la peor noche de la vida.

A la mañana siguiente no solo la resaca era lo que hostigaba a Wander y Hater, pues, sus respectivas parejas se quejaron como nunca de lo que había sucedido anoche, lo cual… ninguno recordaba.

—Te digo que no lo recuerdo, Syl.—Volvió a decir el nómada, sobándose la cabeza por el dolor—Au…

—¡¿Cómo no lo va a recordar?!, ¡fue la noche más HUMILLANTE de nuestras vidas!—Gritó Peepers, no respetando para nada la resaca de su jefe.

—¡Deja de gritarme Peepers!—Ordenó el hombre esqueleto, adolorido—¡Bah, yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

—¿Ah no?—Espetó el ojo, buscando algo en su celular—Déjeme refrescarle la memoria.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclamó Wander, sintiendo una punzada por el espasmo—Digo, pero… que… cómo… ¿yo… dije todas esas cosas?

Si Wander pudiera cambiar de color, sería totalmente rojo como sus mejillas.

—Sí.—Respondió en seco la zbornak, aun con la filmación en mano.

—Oh… por… Grop… lo siento…—Dijo Wander—Nunca más volveré a tomar... nunca en la vida… jamás.

—Eso espero.—Respondió Sylvia guardando el material.—Pero te disculpo… —Suspiró, mirándolo con dulzura—De todas maneras… no sabías lo que hacías… o decías. Y sé que nunca harías algo para avergonzarme a propósito.—Le sonrió levemente, con ternura.

—Gracias Syl.—Sonrió el nómada igualmente—Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Se miraron amorosamente.

—Por cierto…

Sylvia frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio tenías que decir lo de las riendas?

Wander volvió a ponerse rojo.

—¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, SYL!

—¡¿PERO QUEEEE?!—Gritó Lord Hater, casi cayéndose de la cama—¡ESO DEBE ESTAR EDITADO!, ¡YO NUNCA DIRÍA ESAS COSAS!

—¡Pues es USTED y SUS palabras, "cariño"!—El globo ocular tiró la grabación al aire y lo miró furioso, poniendo las manos a la cintura.

—Ahhh, vamos Peepers, no fue para tanto…

—¡¿No fue para tanto?!, ¡CONTÓ LA ANÉCDOTA DE LA MESA!, ¡LA. MESA!—Exclamó—¡¿Sabe qué pasará si alguien conocido lo escuchó?!

—Bueno, ¡e-es tu culpa!, ¡nunca debiste dejar que yo entre a ese bar!—Se defendió.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!, ¡¿MI CULPA?!, ¡PERO USTED…!, ¡USTED FUE EL QUE…!, ¡Y…!, ¡UUUGH!—Chilló irritado el comandante—¿Sabe qué?, ¡olvídelo!

—¿Entonces me disculpas?—Se sorprendió Hater—Eh, q-quiero decir, es obvio que lo harás pero solo quiero remarcarlo.

—Sí, señor… lo disculpo.—Peepers rodó el ojo—¡Pero no lo vuelva a hacer!

—¡Bien!

Y con eso, el ojo se dispuso a irse de la habitación.

Hater enarcó una ceja.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas, Peepers?! –Exclamó el emperador—E-Eh, ¿no te quedas?

—¡Ah, ah!, ¡no crea que porque lo disculpo no tendrá un castigo!—Le indicó el globo ocular moviendo un dedo—¡No tendrá NADA de mí por una semana!

—¡Espera!, ¡¿cómo?!, ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!

—¡Ahora son DOS semanas!

—¡PEPS, NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO!

—¡TRES!, ¡ADIÓS!

Y dicho esto, Peepers cerró de un portazo.

* * *

 **Esta Ultima en lo personal es mi favorita hahaha x,D , sin duda un recuento de historias batante locas. Espero les hayan gustado**


End file.
